Milk and Honey
by WITHERED
Summary: 64: Aaron was abnormally beautiful, but he’s never once felt himself attracted to another person. But everything begins to spiral downward into a world of conflict, chaos, and lust. Jack X Popuri
1. Downpour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 1: Downpour - - - - -

It was raining on my first day here in Flower Bud Village and I couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. Even though the rain droplets were pelting me from up above, I stood there looking up at the sky, not even bothering to wince whenever a drop of water splashed into my eye.

It was the beginning of my new life, or rather; it was the beginning of the end as it had felt. I wasn't entirely sure of why I decided to come here – it was on a quick whim to escape sunny California and my nagging home life. I hated the sun and heat more than anything, I much rather it to be cloudy with a plenty amount of rain.

Hell, I wasn't even sure why someone like myself would even live in California in the first place – perhaps I was crazy or perhaps I was merely delusional. All in all, I've had enough and this was my only escape…

Oh, my sweet euphoria.

* * *

"_Aaron…?" A small, shy voice called._

"_Mmm…? What is it Reina?" I asked lazily, smiling sweetly towards my baby sister._

"_Are you honestly… going to leave me here? Leave me here with _her_?" Reina asked with wide, upset eyes._

_I looked at her intently with a sad smile. I heaved a heavy, yet gentle sigh and patted the empty spacing of the bed next to me for her to come and sit next to me. I watched her eagerly race towards me and plop besides me, grasping my arm tightly, refusing to let go._

_I shifted my body to face her and I pressed my lips to her forehead as I stroked her long, ebony black hair. I heard her begin sniffling and I heard her tears drop onto the blanket on the bed._

_It was heartbreaking – seeing my sister like this. Out of all the things in this world, she was the only thing that's ever meant anything to me. I looked out for her and protected her constantly, but maybe, it was a fault on my part. I couldn't protect my "baby" sister forever, and she would eventually have to face the world on her own. I couldn't continue holding her hand for the rest of her life. I full out admitted that I had a sister complex and that I couldn't bare the thought of her even having a boyfriend… Maybe some would call it "sick" but no, it's simply love._

_I was 17 when I decided to leave home. My mother never understood what was wrong with me; she claimed that I wasn't her son – that she was disgusted by me. I couldn't help with whatever it was that _was_ wrong with me, I mean, I was born this way. I looked nothing like my parents, and when I was younger, my school mates often teased me about it, saying things like I was adopted or my real parents didn't love me. But despite all their taunting, I didn't remotely care of what they said. None of that mattered to me as long as I had Reina with me – my twin sister and my salvation. We did everything together, and even though I always teased her and called her my baby sister, we were as close as twins could possibly get._

_I had abnormally pale, white skin. My eyes were very cat-like, and resembled the color of a Siberian tiger's. They were a fascinating glowing color of honey, and were much darker around the rims of my pupils – a red-orange. I had neat, yet slightly messy, auburn colored hair that was fully natural – to everyone's surprise. I was tall – 6'2 and weighed 150lbs. I had a muscular build, but not to the point where my muscles were bulging – they were smooth and happened to blend in with my body very well._

_Reina, on the other hand, was the polar opposite of me. Despite us being twins, her and I shared nothing in common, except for our face structure. She did have pale skin, but not as ghastly pale as I did. She stood at 5'2 and weighed only 96lbs – a very petit girl. Her eyes were a smoky gray and near her pupils they were a dark onyx. She had long, layered, black hair. People of course were shocked to know that we were related – much more shocked to learn that we were actually _twins_. Reina's physical features resembled how our parents looked, but no one ever understood or knew why I looked so foreign – so alien compared to my family._

_Girls constantly swooned over me and were always calling the house for me or stalking me wherever I went. A normal, teenage boy's ego would swell with this type of popularity – but I always thought it was nothing but a nuisance. Something that I constantly despised, each and everyday._

…_I've never once had a girlfriend before, never once pressed my lips to another's, never once pressed my body to another's. I never really cared for it, as long as I had Reina, nothing else mattered to me._

* * *

I groaned as the sun started to stream through the glass windows, blinding me as I attempted to crack open my eyes. _Yesterday, it was raining heavily and I wake up to blinding rays of sun? Awesome._ I thought to myself, annoyed.

I continued to lie there in bed, burying my face in my pillow. I scratched my head, trying to get rid of an annoying itch that seemed to even bother me in my dreams. Sighing, I heaved myself out of bed.

I took a long shower, enjoying the lukewarm water caressing every crevice on my body. I stood there motionless, my face facing the shower head. The soap suds slinked off of my skin slowly and disappeared down the drain, one by one… I watched each one of them disappear until there were none left.

I sighed, and shut my eyes tight. I missed her. I missed Reina terribly… I heaved a heavy sigh, and my body began shaking and shuddering with guilt.

_How could I leave her behind with that woman?_

I quickly got dressed, not paying any attention to myself in the mirror. I pulled on a pair of faded jeans with a bunch of rips and tears as well as a plain black beater – the first things that I could find, or rather the only things. I brushed my teeth slowly, without bothering to get anything to eat – figuring that the best thing to do at the moment was to go into town and to get familiar with the townsfolk as quick as possible. I scrambled around my new room, looking for a pair of socks before I slipped on my pair of chucks.

* * *

I heard girly giggling as soon as I stepped out of my new house. Shutting the door behind me, I gave a strange look to the two girls who were whispering to each other and giggling constantly as they seemed to "squee" with delight as soon as I came out.

One of the girls had short, hazelnut brown hair and she was holding something wrapped – food perhaps? She had large, wide brown eyes and a childish, yet very cute face. She didn't look too tall – perhaps about 5'3 or 5'4. In her free hand, she was holding a younger girl's hand that had even larger brown eyes and long black hair that was tied back into low pig tails. She looked to be at least 6 or 7.

I smiled shyly at the two girls and said: "Hello."

"Hello! Welcome to Flower Bud Village, you're Aaron right? I'm Elli," the girl with short, brown hair said.

Her voice was a very soft and delicate and it was the sweetest thing I've heard in the past two weeks; very refreshing.

"Thank you Elli…" I trailed off, eyeing the younger girl who suddenly shied away to Elli's side.

"Aww… May… Say hello to Aaron," Elli urged gently, smiling down at the little girl.

"Hi," May mumbled shyly, handing me a yellow flower.

I smiled down at her and leaned down, taking the flower from her small hands. It was a beautiful flower; it had long, sleek, yellow petals and a brilliant lime-green stem with three darker leaves clinging on. The smell was very subtle but very sweet and therapeutic.

"Thank you May," I smiled at her.

She blushed and simply nodded her head. "Can we be friends?"

Still smiling, I nodded and told her I would love that.

I stood up straight again to face Elli who was grinning from ear to ear and handed me the thing she was holding that was wrapped in pink and white and tied neatly with a green ribbon.

"Here, these are for you. They're caramel and white chocolate cookies."

I took them gratefully from her and smiled, "Thanks a lot. Did you make these?"

Elli simply smiled and nodded and May blurted out: "I helped too!"

"I help run a bakery in town, I would love it if you stopped by occasionally," Elli said, still grinning ear to ear with a faint blush etching across her features.

I nodded and smiled, telling her I'd definitely drop by.

* * *

I walked into town, eyeing everything around me. It was very quant, very slow paced. But something about this town washed relief over me and I felt so… oddly comfortable and at ease. That maybe finally, somewhere I would fit in without being judged. That maybe… finally, I would get to be accepted for who I am.

Still walking, I stopped abruptly as I eyed something very… pink in the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly and watched a very petit girl watering a vast amount of flowers that was next to the florist shop. She had long, wavy pink hair and she was humming a melody that I wasn't familiar of. She looked to be only 5'1 and I could only imagine what a pink-haired girl could possibly look like.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder gently and she spun around quickly, her eyes filled with surprise. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, enjoying her expression. Her face was quite pretty, she was very fair skinned and as pale as Reina. Her eyes were quite large and a beautiful emerald green. She had plump, soft pink lips that seemed to be shining in the light – the work of lip gloss no doubt, something that Reina often used.

I couldn't help but blush as I stared at her; she was after all, beautiful. So beautiful that I actually felt… _embarrassed_.

She composed herself and giggled faintly, smiling up at me curiously. "You must be Aaron!" She said enthusiastically.

Her voice was very sweet, and it suited her perfectly. It wasn't too high pitched, and it seemed to sing.

I nodded and smiled awkwardly, ruffling up my hair. "Yeah, I just moved in."

"I hope you enjoy it here. I was born here and I couldn't imagine living in any other place. I'm Popuri," she replied earnestly. "I'm glad to finally meet you!"

I was very close to her now and she was emitting a very luscious, seducing scent. I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was but it made me think of the yellow flower May gave me today – yet it was much more concentrated and perfume-like.

"I'm sure I'll like it here," I smiled back at her.

* * *

I continued to wander around town absent minded, greeting each new face I came by. I started to feel a bit morose and I couldn't exactly figure out why. The sun was high in the sky now, and it was beating down on me rather uncomfortably. I felt thirsty for rain, thirsty for the cool, pelting droplets of water.

_But why? Why am I always so needy?_

I sighed and looked down at my feet, lost in thought. My chucks were dirty and worn, and had I considered getting a new pair but it was much too late now – I don't understand where these people get their shoes.

Groaning quietly, I craned my neck and I saw three girls talking softly to the side.

The tallest girl – I was guessing about 5'7, had dark, brown hair with blonde bangs. The length of her hair reached down to her lower back and I watched her play with a few dangling strands. Her eyes were a dark, deep green and her face was very sharp, very beautiful. She looked to be very mature and the type of girl that held her head high – very… sassy.

The girl standing next to her was about two inches shorter and she had a much more boyish look to her. Her orange hair was kept braided and tied with a white ribbon and she had shockingly bright, sky blue eyes. Her face wasn't particularly pretty, but it had a certain charm to it I supposed.

The two of them seemed to be talking to a rather shy looking girl who also kept her hair braided in the back. It was filled with volume and was a dull, black. I couldn't see her face since she was turned away but she looked to be the same height as the orange haired girl.

I had noticed that they were looking over at me constantly, peering before they would whisper more words and broken sentences. I wasn't a stranger to this sort of treatment, since I often got it back home. I didn't care that girls thought I was fascinating, more or less, I'd rather they didn't. It was annoying and bothersome, but I could never voice my thoughts and I couldn't help but be constantly polite – constantly fake.

_This sucks._

The tallest girl walked over to me with a cat-like smile and stopped right in front of me. "Hi, you're the new guy here, right? I'm Karen," she said matter-of-factly – very boldly.

I couldn't decipher whether or not she was being sincere, her voice had "know-it-all" suffocating it. I wouldn't say that I disliked her, she was just very different compared to everyone I've met so far in this town.

I flashed a smile and gave her a slight nod. "Nice to meet you."

The orange haired girl suddenly chimed in and introduced herself saying: "I'm Ann! I'm so glad that someone finally moved in to take over the farm. The place was so lonely and sad to look at…"

I continued wearing the same old smile and I watched as her face flushed an embarrassed rosy, pink. I didn't really particularly care on what any of them had to say – it was all the same bullshit anyway.

I heard soft footsteps and turned slightly to face the girl that Ann and Karen were talking to just a few minutes ago.

Her face wasn't that all attractive – she wore large, dark rimmed glasses and had abruptly large eyes. They were a smoky gray and she had "shy" written all over her. She had messy bangs that stopped right above her eyes and her lips were a pale pink.

_Not one of the most attractive people in this town…_

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you…" her quiet voice trailed off. "I'm Maria," she wore a faint smile and her face was increasing in color – embarrassment, perhaps? Because she was so shy.

I simply gave her a strained smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you Maria."

* * *

"God, can you believe how _gorgeous_ he is? I've never seen anyone with such a beautiful eye color!" Karen exclaimed dreamily, her face flushed bright pink.

"Shut up Karen. You don't need to remind us, we all know that you're going to be the one that he ends up falling in love with," Ann replied.

She stared at her best friend with seething anger and envy. Ann then sighed and dropped her shoulders in mild defeat.

_It's not fair. Karen always gets the pick on everyone… Not that I ever even cared before – but still._

Karen continued droning on and on about Aaron and how beautiful he was. She commented on his messy, yet perfect hair, his pale skin, his seducing eyes… She paid no mind to Ann's sulking as the two girls headed over to the vineyard.

- - - - - End: Downpour - - - - -

**I'm aware that Popuri doesn't have green eyes, but I wish she did. Characters will be OOC.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	2. Strawberry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 2: Strawberry - - - - -

It's already been three and a half weeks since I came to Flower Bud Village, and it seems as if no time has passed. Nothing's changed except for the void in my chest only seemed to grow with each passing second. A big hole of blackness was etching itself deeper and deeper inside me, and I wished for nothing but for it to just… go away. Just go far, far away.

I missed Reina and I haven't contacted her at all since I came here to Flower Bud. I was just running away from everything blindly. I hated my mother, I hated my family… I hated everything and everyone _but_ Reina. But I didn't want her to come with me here. I myself didn't really understand as to why… But this was just the way it had to be.

* * *

I had my _iPod_ tucked away in my pocket and I was bobbing my head slightly to the music as I worked. If anything, music was my only sanctuary. I didn't know how much I depended on it until I moved away from my sister, without her, everything seemed so… bleak and dull.

A new song began playing and I felt the corner of my lips turn upwards into a crooked smile; it was my absolute favorite – "Apology" by Alesana. It was a rather depressing, but intensely beautiful song. It was a song that always lifted me up, no matter how far down in the earth I managed to dig down.

I continued working and I began singing absent mindedly, not paying any attention to my surroundings. I concentrated on breaking all the stones and rocks in my field. _The sooner I get this done, the better._

I sighed as I stood up to straighten out my body. I groaned and flexed the muscles in my arms, trying to ease up the stiffness. I wiped my dirty hands on my jeans and left my farm, heading for town.

* * *

Everyone in Flower Bud was annoyingly nice and caring – it all seemed so unbelievably surreal to me that such people could actually _exist_. But in a strange way, I actually… _liked_ it. I liked the atmosphere here and I felt like I could actually blend in with everyone and have a normal life. The thought made the corners of my mouth twitch and I stifled a chuckle. _Normal? Yeah, right._

I could never imagine myself having a normal life… it was probably the reason why I left California. Sure, I hated the heat and sun more than anything and I hated my family… but honestly, what else was there? What was the core reason for me leaving and abandoning my sister? Because I was different? Because I felt like such an outcast in a stifling city such as Los Angeles?

_Why did I even feel like an outcast to begin with?_

* * *

"Aaron!" A feminine voice called.

I whipped around quickly; I recognized that sweet, soprano voice anywhere. _Popuri._

She was panting by the time she caught up to me and I started laughing as she hunched herself over, resting her hands on her knees. I watched her with amusement as she calmed herself down to look at me dead in the eyes. I felt myself hold my breath quickly and abruptly – she always took me off guard whenever she would make direct eye contact.

I couldn't get over it, how beautiful and stunning her eyes were. They were large and curious and suited her perfect heart-shaped face. Her eyes always seemed to be shining and dazzling in the sunlight, making her perfect face that much sweeter to look at. She always smelled exquisite, and with each passing day, the better she seemed to smell. My memory always did her no justice if I tried to remember her face and her scent if I lied awake in bed thinking of her.

I knew what the feelings were… the feelings that always bubbled up in the pit of my stomach whenever she was near – whenever I even thought of her. I knew exactly what they were even though I've never felt them before. I used to always be so engrossed in what was happening in my family life that I never paid any attention to anyone. When Reina was around, everyone around me seemed to look the exact same. No distinctions of traits or personality, no nothing… just all the same.

_But then why does this feeling feel so right? So… natural? I've never been in love before – never even had any attraction to anyone before… And as soon as I move here, I lay eyes on a small, pink haired girl and I suddenly can't get her out of my mind. How does that honestly make any sense?_

"What are you up to today?" Popuri asked, her face flushing a light pink.

I smiled at her without any strain and said: "I'm done with my work for the day so I was thinking of getting something sweet to eat," I paused to take in her reaction and grinned as I watched her play with her hands, looking down at the ground. "Wanna come with me?"

Popuri immediately looked up and nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes… I would love to," she giggled. "Does this make it… a date?"

I blinked a few times as I looked at her awkwardly. "Uhh… Sure," I smiled. "I'm not dressed well enough to actually say we're going on a 'date' though."

She giggled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I think you look fine covered in dirt – it kinda makes me jealous," she said, furrowing her brow. "I'm sure you always look good even if you're covered in mud from head to toe or if you had the chicken pox or… or something…" she trailed off.

I sighed silently and shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't say that at all."

"Oh, please," Popuri mumbled. "You're all everyone talks about. Everyone always says that you're such a 'good-looking' and a 'handsome young man'. And Karen is noticeably madly in love with you," she pouted.

I watched Popuri play with the hem of her skirt as she looked down at the ground – she was… beyond adorable. I chuckled and ruffled up my hair.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me. Out of everyone in this town, there's only one girl who's been on my mind… and it isn't Karen."

Popuri looked up at me slowly with wide, curious and surprised eyes. "Who is it?" She asked.

I didn't answer her and simply gave her a slightly strained smile. _Dense, isn't she?_

* * *

"Oh! Hi Popuri, hi Aaron! Welcome!" Elli exclaimed happily as we entered the bakery. "Come for a bite to eat?"

I nodded, smiling and walked over to the table nearest to the window. Popuri followed awkwardly, blushing.

Elli was right behind us, grinning as she stopped at the side of the table and whipped out a small notepad and pen. "What can I get you two?"

I looked at Popuri and motioned her to order first and her blush only deepened.

"I'll uhh… Have strawberry shortcake along with a cup of blueberry tea," Popuri said happily, still blushing.

She rested her face in her hands as she watched me intently, with a pleased expression on her angelic face. I so badly wanted to touch her cheeks, her lips… I wanted to see if they were as smooth and delicate as I envisioned.

Elli nodded as she scribbled it down. "Do you want your tea with sugar or honey?"

"Two spoonfuls of honey please," she replied grinning.

Elli then turned towards me and waited for my order patiently, smiling.

I thought for a brief moment and finally said: "I'll have a cup of lemon and honey tea with three spoons of honey."

Elli scribbled it down and asked: "Nothing to eat?"

I pondered for a moment and shook my head.

"No, not today."

"Okay, it'll be here shortly," Elli said as she turned away, humming a tune I couldn't quite place my finger on.

I turned back to look at Popuri and she formed her face into a pout.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why aren't you getting anything to eat? I thought you were hungry," Popuri said, straightening up in her chair.

I shrugged. "Dunno; don't really feel like it anymore."

Popuri's pout only deepened and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Don't laugh! Now I feel bad because I'm the only one who's gonna be eating…" She paused and looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Will you have some of my cake with me? We can share it!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really feel like eating."

She frowned and sunk into her chair, sighing.

I smiled at her weakly and at that moment, Elli strode over carrying our cups of tea.

"Here you go! Enjoy," Elli said beaming. "Your cake will be here soon, Popuri."

Popuri nodded and flashed Elli a small smile. Elli left us as soon as she came and disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.

Popuri stared at her tea and held it with both her hands, seeming to enjoy the warmth of the cup. She smiled, as if she had forgotten that she was 'upset' with me.

I mused and smiled crookedly at her – enjoying her facial expressions. They seemed to change with each passing second.

"Is it any good?" I asked her, as she took a sip of her tea. I could smell the blueberries from where I was sitting, it smelled very sweet and I figured they used actual blueberries to make the tea – nothing artificial.

She blushed and smiled deeply. "Yes, it's so… SO good. It's my favorite and it's what I order every time I come here," she paused and took another sip. "Do you want some?"

I shook my head, grinning. "No, I have my own."

Popuri eyed me innocently and said: "You asked for three spoons of honey. Do you like it that much?"

"I love honey, it's my favorite out of anything," I replied.

She blushed and giggled.

"It suits you, but I don't think I would have ever guessed. Your eyes _are_ a very rich honey color…" She mused idly to herself. "I'm jealous. You're so pretty Aaron."

_Pretty?_ I laughed out loud and set my tea back down on the table, hoping it wouldn't spill.

Popuri sighed again and twirled a few strands of her hair in her delicate fingers. She looked out the window, seeming to concentrate very hard on something or the very opposite.

I watched her curiously and remained silent, drinking my tea. _I could only guess what she's thinking…_

"Say, Aaron?" Popuri asked shyly.

"Mmm?" I replied, the porcelain cup still pressed to my lips.

She was speaking without looking at me, still gazing out the window. I noticed her face was beginning to turn a rosy pink and she looked towards me. I could feel my heart skip a beat as her eyes locked dead onto mine and the tea in my mouth suddenly felt very dry and devoid of flavor – I swallowed rather loudly, trying to figure out what was making me so nervous.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked shyly – she formed the words very slowly, very carefully.

I paused for a brief moment, watching her dumbfounded. _Yes, I do. I think you're so pretty… so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous._

An embarrassed smile etched onto my face and it was hard for me to continue looking her in the eye. _How could I tell her that I thought she was the most beautiful creature to grace the face of the earth?_

I couldn't.

"You're a very pretty girl Popuri," I said a bit strained, avoiding all eye contact.

"Hmm…"

It was all I heard of Popuri's response, and I looked over at her cautiously. She looked a bit hurt… upset. My stomach lurched and the way I said the sentence didn't seem fitting at all for her – but how else could I say it? I couldn't say it any other way.

Sighing, I looked out at the window and noticed droplets of water started to 'splat' against the glass. I couldn't help but immediately feel happy. It was a light spring drizzle and the sun was still shining, but I couldn't wait to go out and walk in it.

"Here you are, Popuri! I'm sorry for taking so long," Elli chirped as she placed down the plate with a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Oh! Thanks a lot Elli," Popuri replied smiling.

Elli turned away quickly, heading back into the kitchen and pausing for a few brief seconds to talk to Jeff.

I turned to look back at Popuri, smiling faintly.

"It looks good."

She nodded and picked up her fork, playing with the strawberry sitting on top of the piece of cake.

I heaved a gentle sigh, and reached over to grab the fork from her dainty fingers. She looked up quickly at me and watched me curiously. Before she could say anything, I held the fork in front of her with a piece of cake on it.

"Here, eat," I said smiling at her.

Popuri's expression immediately lifted and she looked elated. The pink blush that I loved so dearly rose in her cheeks and she opened her mouth and ate the piece of cake.

* * *

We stepped outside of the bakery out into the light rain and my mood increased 10 fold. Popuri seemed to be just as happy as I was. She began to skip away from me, dancing in the rain with her arms in the air.

I laughed at her and she looked over at me, blushing.

"I love spring rain! It feels so good, doesn't it? And the sun makes it that much better," Popuri said giggling childishly.

"It does feel really good…"

Spring was my favorite season, and so was summer in a way. I hated the heat more than anything, but summer brought the thunderstorms and heavy rains – and I loved that more than anything. I'd endure any kind of summer heat as long as it brought the brilliant rains of the season.

I grinned as I continued watching Popuri, enjoying the rain just as much as I was.

She walked slowly back towards me, her face flushed a deep pink.

"I'm sorry… I don't usually act like that… You must think I'm like a little kid," Popuri said shyly, averting her eyes.

I laughed at her and shook my head, enjoying how beautiful she looked standing there in the rain. Her skin was glowing and I felt my hand quivering at my side, wanting so desperately again to caress her flushed cheek.

"Not at all. It's cute."

Her eyes widened with shock and it took her a few seconds to take it all in. Her blush only deepened and she hit me on the shoulder playfully, quickly turning away, hiding her bright face with her hands.

"You're so embarrassing…" Popuri replied turning back around, smiling sweetly at me.

- - - - - End: Strawberry - - - - -

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	3. Paper Cuts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 3: Paper Cuts - - - - -

The date I had with Popuri four days ago was all I could think about. Or rather, _she_ was all that I could think about. Even though I haven't seen her since that day, there wasn't a second where she wasn't suffocating my thoughts. I missed her bright green eyes reflecting my own, and the delicate fragrance that seemed to seep out of her pores. I… missed her.

_How could a person be so… full of life?_ I mused on the thought, grinning to myself and chuckling silently.

If a person could watch me now, I'm sure they'd laugh at me. I know I must look ridiculous, staring up at the ceiling as I lied on my bed – laughing and smiling like a fool. But I just… I couldn't help it. I felt so giddy and… happy. I don't remember the last time I've felt such emotions. And for something so strange and different to me, I loved it. I loved what I was feeling… I could understand now why people always seemed so happy, always laughing and joking. Something that I thought was so frivolous to me back when I lived in California – I could now understand.

…I wanted nothing more right now but to see her.

* * *

I was watching the weather channel, smiling to myself as the weather man predicted that it would be raining all day. I took a bite of my toast smothered in strawberry jam and took a large sip of my cranberry-tangerine juice. I turned my head to look out the window, pleased with the splattering of rain hitting the glass.

The sound was so soothing; it was my favorite sound in the world… as well as my favorite smell. Everything about the rain calmed me and I wondered idly why people always said they hated the rain. I couldn't find anything wrong with it, but of course, I was just biased.

There was then a loud knocking at my door and I got up slowly, making my way to the door. I wasn't all that surprised – it became routine for someone knocking on my door at the peak of dawn. I was scratching the back of my wet head as I creaked open the door to see Karen standing there in front of me.

I felt a bit dumbfounded, seeing Karen standing there in the rain holding up an umbrella.

_This is a first_. It was normally Mayor Thomas and if not it was someone offering to help me on the farm… or offering food.

"Good morning Aaron," Karen said, smiling.

"Err… Morning Karen," I replied, scratching my head again watching her carefully.

_What the hell? Why do all these random people keep knocking on my door at 7 in the morning?_

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked her quizzically.

"Did you just get out of the shower?" Karen asked, seeming to not really care about the answer. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Umm…"

But before I could say anything, Karen strode through the door and removed her shoes and folded up her dripping umbrella. I watched her dumbfounded as she made herself comfortable in my bed, pulling the covers over herself and watching me like a cat.

…_What the fuck? This seriously can't be happening._

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

I wasn't thrilled at all to see Karen warming up in my bed, in my house, uninvited. I rubbed my temples in slow motions and heaved a heavy sigh. I shut my eyes tight, organizing my thoughts.

_This girl is so annoying._

"Aww Aaron… Please don't look so mad," Karen said quietly. "Why don't you come lie down with me?"

I stared at her in disbelief; my annoyance tolerance just shattered. I watched her pout and frown and slowly sit up. She sighed sadly as she continued to watch me with her green eyes.

Green eyes… Popuri and Karen both had green eyes, but they were so different. Popuri's were beautiful and innocent, shining and brimming with sincerity and happiness. While Karen's, on the other hand, were very seductive, lustful and a much darker shade.

"Karen," I started, staring at her with a slight glare. "What are you doing here? You don't just come in and make yourself at home in a home that isn't yours."

Karen then glared at me sharply and got off the bed and walked over to me, standing an inch or two away from my face.

Silence.

Her glare wasn't as menacing as it was a few seconds ago and now her face was filled with guilt and slight embarrassment. I could only guess of what brought on the sudden mood change.

She sighed and looked toward the floor, looking hurt all of a sudden.

"Sorry," Karen whispered.

I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my neck, watching her without any form of amusement.

"For what?" I asked tonelessly.

"I just… I just really want to be near you Aaron… all the time. You're all I think about…" Karen's voice faded out with each syllable she spoke and it only seemed to be engulfed in more hurt and sadness.

"But you're working… all the time. You rarely ever come into town and you never even bother to visit the vineyard."

I groaned silently, staring up at the ceiling with agony.

_Christ, I don't care. I do not fucking care._

"You girls are all the same," I said flatly, staring at the TV.

I was so used to this sort of treatment from girls. Each and every one of them were the same – strictly insane. I sort of began forgetting how much I hated it since I moved here, but Karen was able to freshen and stir up my memories.

I laughed bitterly as I recalled them.

Girls stalking me wherever I went as soon as I left my house, my school, any sort of store. Girls chasing me down the street and girls flooding my locker with constant love notes. Girls showering me in cookies and other treats they recently baked in their cooking classes or at home. The constant phone calls and the constant visitors at the door. The constant tapping at my window. The constant whispering about me behind my back or even worse, the blatant whispering about me in front of me. The giggling and the idiotic squealing.

…I could go on and on.

It all drove me completely and utterly insane. It was annoying, bothersome, and simply chaotic. I wondered how Reina put up with it everyday – I mean, they would constantly harass her too about me. I doubt she had any real friends; just a bunch of people who would warm up to her, looking for an easy way in to get into my pants.

I sighed heavily as I stared down Karen with a burning dislike.

"Just leave, Karen. I don't want to deal with you or your bullshit so early in the morning," I stated icily, motioning her towards the door.

* * *

I walked over to Moon Mountain and stopped in front of the small pond near the fisherman's tent. The water was disturbed by the constant rain drops and I leaned down near the water's edge to dip my finger tips in the water – it felt so good and refreshing on my skin.

No one was going to be around, everyone was probably inside their houses being miserable about the rainy day. The rain started becoming heavier but it was that much more pleasant. There was no wind to make it cold and it was a very lukewarm shower.

I stood up and made my way to the Harvest Goddess pond, just to enjoy the scenery. I wasn't sure if it was myth or real that there was a real Harvest Goddess, but this area of the forest seemed like a sanctuary – very peaceful and untouched. It seemed so detached from the real world that I couldn't help but feel a very god-like presence seemed to linger here.

I stood on the bridge, peering down the depths of the quant little pond that everyone said if you threw an offering in, the Harvest Goddess would appear to grant your wish. I mused on the thought, smiling awkwardly, wondering if anything would happen if I dropped a Moon Drop flower in.

A few days after I came here in Flower Bud, I learned that the pretty yellow flower May had given me was called a Moon Drop. The story was that a long, long time ago when Flower Bud was still forming with no civilization, there were no flowers to enhance its scenery – or rather, they refused to grow in this soil. The Harvest Goddess didn't like this and decided to create a new type of flower – one that couldn't grow anywhere except for in Flower Bud. Rumor was, they also said that the Goddess was originally from the moon. Thus, she took a moon rock and somehow formed it into a beautiful, glowing, yellow flower. She called it a Moon Drop flower – and they began blooming every spring and summer, during twilight hours.

Absent minded, I picked one from the rich, wet soil and tossed it into the water. I waited a few seconds for something to happen, but nothing did.

Slightly disappointed, I shrugged off the thought and figured it really was only just a myth.

* * *

I decided that it was due time to purchase my first animal. My field was cleared of everything and I only recently just planted a few patches of grass seed.

I walked into the Green Farm shop, soaking wet. I shut the door behind me, looking over at Hall nervously. My clothes were soaked all the way through and water was dripping off of me without stop.

He looked up at me in slight disbelief before he spoke.

"Sure is wet out there isn't it?"

I laughed hesitantly. "Sorry."

He shook his head.

"Not a problem at all. What did you come here for?" He asked calmly.

I figured the less I moved around in the store, the better and the less cleanup they would have to do. I just talked to Hall from the same spot as where I had entered the store from.

"I would like to purchase two chickens – one female and one male. Along with 60 bags of chicken feed," I told him.

Hall nodded and then smiled at me. "I'll have my son deliver everything to your farm later today."

I smiled back in response, thanking him. I paid the 3600g and left the store, heading back out into the rain which seemed to grow heavier while I was inside.

* * *

I was still at the Green Ranch, not knowing what I should do for the day. I never really finished my work this early, but I assumed it was because my field was done being cleared and all I needed to do was start planting crops.

Still lost in thought, I saw a blur of orange step out of the barn in the distance – instantly realizing it was Ann. She seemed to catch sight of me and quickly bounded up to me, seeming to ignore the rain pelting down on her.

"Hey! Aaron!" Ann exclaimed as she ran towards me.

I grinned at her as she finally reached me, panting slightly.

"Hey," I said calmly.

"What's up? I didn't think we'd get any customers on a day like this," she said laughing.

"Well, I thought I should get some chickens finally," I replied.

"Really? That's great! Your farm's already coming along!" She said, still brimming with cheerfulness.

"Your brother should be bringing them over soon, so it'd be cool if you came over and gave me some tips on raising them."

"Huh? Y-yeah! I'd love to," Ann said wide-eyed, slightly blushing.

* * *

By the time Ann and I got to my farm, Gray was just leaving and told me that he put the chickens in the coop as well as the bird feed. He gave me instructions to keep them out of the rain since they get sick very easily and the germs spread to the other chickens rapidly.

I hurried to the chicken coop, with Ann right behind me.

The rain was coming down much harder now and it was becoming slightly hard to see – but it thrilled me. The rain had me completely soaked through my clothes and my skin seemed to be glowing.

I opened the door to the coop and let out a large, content sigh. I could still feel as if the droplets were still pelting my skin, making me shiver in bliss.

"I can't believe how heavy the rain's coming down!" Ann complained, ringing out her long, orange hair.

"I like it," I replied, smiling as I ran through my fingers through my hair.

Ann gave me a bemused look and smiled widely, laughing.

"I didn't think it before, but now that you say that you do seem like the person to like rain," she paused, seeming to think about something heavily.

"The people here in Flower Bud don't really enjoy the rain. Everyone's normally cooped up in their houses moping about it."

I grinned awkwardly. "I noticed. No one was out today when I was walking around. What about you? Do you like it?"

Ann shook her head and shrugged. "No, not really. Thunderstorms and such frighten the animals and the rain puts me in a lousy mood."

"I thought so," I replied, smiling slightly.

She looked away rather sheepishly, her face flushed a light pink.

I felt an annoying stabbing on my leg and I looked down, seeing a small, fluffy and yellow chick pecking at it ferociously.

I forgot for a few moments that the reason we were here was for the chickens that I recently bought, not to idly chitchat.

I laughed and picked the little chick up, holding it in my two hands in front of my face. It watched me with it's small, black eyes and leaned in to start pecking and nibbling at my nose.

I chuckled and set it down and looked towards Ann.

"Is this one the boy or the girl?"

I was oblivious to Ann's staring and her face growing pinker while I was playing with the chick.

She quickly snapped out of her daze and said: "Huh? Oh… Oh! Umm… Let me see…"

She picked up the chick daintily in her hands and looked it up and down.

"The one you were holding was the girl and the one over there in the corner must be the boy."

I grinned and nodded, going over to the other chick to examine the both of them to see any distinguishing features.

Nothing. Except that the girl's eyes were bigger than the boy's and her features were a lighter yellow.

_Well… What was I expecting? They're chickens._

"What are you going to name them? Everyone needs a name," Ann said happily, anticipating.

"Huh? Uhh… I'll name the girl…"

At that moment, Popuri's bright face flashed in my head and I froze for a second, staring down at the light, fluffy chick pecking at my fingers. I remembered the date we had a few days ago, remembering every little detail vividly. Her sweet laughter and her gem-like eyes… the sweet smell of strawberries and honey.

"I'll name her Strawberry and the boy will be Honey," I said slowly.

"Honey? Isn't that a little girly?" Ann asked, giggling.

I shrugged. "I dunno. What do you normally name a boy chicken?"

Her laughter only brightened and she shrugged.

"Honey's a good name."

- - - - - End: Paper Cuts - - - - -

**A little bit of an awkward chapter. Hahah oh well.**

**Every HM story needs an obsessive compulsive whore. X: I love Karen.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	4. Clockwork Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 4: Clockwork Silence - - - - -

"Today will be a sunny day; temperatures rising into the mid 70's. It should be continuing throughout the entire week…"

I stared at the television set blankly; zoning. I ate my strawberry-covered toast absentmindedly and wondered idly what I should do for the day.

_There really aren't many places to actually _go_…_

But as much as I thought about what I wanted to do, I knew exactly what I wanted to do – see Popuri. But as I sat here thinking, why did it seem so impossible and hard to actually _do_?

It honestly shouldn't be that difficult. What was so hard about going over to the florist shop and just asking her to come out? It wasn't even a fear of rejection… it was something I just couldn't place my finger on.

_Fear of myself?_

* * *

Upon entering the chicken coop, I was greeted by loud chirps. I watched Honey and Strawberry hop around, pecking at each other every few seconds. They were squeaking and screaming and quickly hopped towards me after they realized I came in.

Honestly, I didn't think chickens could become attached to a person. And I'm sure right now they aren't coming to me because they like me, it's because I'm their source of food. But nonetheless, being their source of food or them genuinely liking me (or hopefully someday) doesn't really matter to me.

The fact that I was actually raising something other than grass sort of thrilled me; ecstatic even. I've always loved animals and I regret not bringing my dog here from back home.

_Reina would have loved these chicks…_

I laid out a pile of chicken feed big enough for the two of them and left the coop, heading for town.

* * *

"Oh! Hello Aaron, I haven't seen you in awhile," Lilia said, smiling over at me.

I smiled lightly over to her. "Yeah, I know. I came to pick up some turnip and potato seeds."

"Oh? How many would you like?"

"Four of both please," I replied.

"Alright, here you are dear," she said as she handed me the bags.

"Thanks," I paused. "By the way, do you know where Popuri is?"

"Popuri?" Lilia asked, her face brightening. "Last time I saw her, she told me she was making her rounds at the Green Farm."

"Alright, thanks," I replied, paying the cost of the seeds.

The moment I saw Lilia, I knew right off the bat that she was probably one of the only nicest, sweetest, and sincerest people to actually grace the earth. Because you know, nowadays everyone's corrupted. I actually believed that – I still believe it. Everyone you know is sinful in this way or another – not everyone is entirely good-willed. _No one_ is entirely good-willed.

But coming to Flower Bud, it's hard for me to still believe that. Ninety percent of the people here are honest, good-natured people. It's a bit shocking really; kinda like a kick to the groin. I'm sure no one would ever believe me if I started going around saying there was this little town that inhabited sincere people – hell, they wouldn't believe me until they saw it for themselves.

I hated humanity. But here, I'm actually starting to _like_ it.

* * *

"Hey, Popuri!" Ann called, bounding up quickly to the pink-haired girl. "When did you get here?"

Popuri whipped around, laying down one of the many bags of grass seed she was delivering.

"I got here about a half hour ago," she replied smiling.

"Oh, I see…" Ann then grinned slyly. "Have you been talking to Gray?"

"A little…" Popuri's voice hushed and she blushed slightly.

"You know, you're the only one besides me and Dad that he ever talks to," Ann said. "Don't you think that means something to you?" She asked, still smiling.

Popuri simply shrugged and averted her eyes shyly. She began twirling a long lock of her lush, pink hair between her pale fingers. She let a small sigh escape her lips as her thoughts flooded back to Aaron.

"Hmm…" Ann's face fell slightly and she crossed her arms rather boyishly in a slight huff.

The two girls remained in an awkward silence, until the constant rapping of footsteps neared the farm at a steady rate. They both looked up curiously, both suddenly elated and surprised to see Aaron walking over to them wearing a rather odd, yet attractive grin.

Before Ann could say anything, she watched Popuri move in a sudden blur from where she was just standing.

In truth, Ann was rather shocked to see the sudden change in Popuri – this was probably the last thing she expected. She always thought Popuri had a thing for her quiet brother, Gray – not for Aaron.

_But… Maybe Popuri doesn't even have a romantic interest in him; maybe she's just fond of him as a big brother sort of person._

However, in an instant, reality hit her. At the same time, she _was_ sort of expecting this. Who _couldn't_ love the beautiful and perfect Aaron? Honestly, it would probably seem weird if she didn't.

_I'm sure it's just a crush, there's no way Aaron would hook up with her… But… Popuri is the perfect image of what a girl is. Why would he like a tomboy like me? It'd be stupid if he didn't choose Popuri._

* * *

"Aaron!" Popuri called, quickly running towards me, forming a large smile.

I was thrilled to see Popuri rushing up to me – I was ecstatic. I couldn't fathom any words to utter and just watched her approach me closer and closer, to be welcomed by her wrapping her small, thin arms around my body. Her grasp tightened and she locked me into a warm embrace as she balanced herself on tip-toes. I enjoyed the feeling of her small frame pressed against mine and I could feel myself aching to just… _touch_ her. To feel her. To let my hands wander and caress her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Popuri pouted, releasing me from her grasp.

I grinned crookedly at her, still soaking in the reality that she had just embraced me. It was something that I normally would have hated if it was from anyone else, but from her, it felt utterly and completely amazing. Her tiny figure, which would seem to crumble and break if I held her too hard, felt fragile yet strong at the same time.

"I know, sorry. I've been busy with the farm. I bought two chickens yesterday."

"Really?! I bet they're so cute; I'd love to see them. What'd you name them?" She asked.

"The girl is Strawberry and the boy is Honey," I replied.

"Aww how cute!" Popuri giggled. "It reminds me of the other day."

I chuckled softly and scratched my head in slight embarrassment. I couldn't admit to it, even though it must have seemed blatantly obvious, that our date the other day was what drove me to name them the odd names I had.

Popuri simply smiled up at me, beaming. She rocked back and forth on her heels, giggling quietly. I could only imagine what she could possibly be thinking. She seems to be the person who wouldn't be able to focus in on one thing at a time; something must be always racing through her pretty, pink head.

The silence between us was comfortable; there wasn't a need for any words. It seemed as if time would still for us, for just a second, as I watched Popuri rock back and forth and her hair swaying in the faint breeze.

"Darn it!" Ann suddenly called in alarm.

Popuri and I both quickly looked over, torn away from our brief fantasy back to reality. Ann was fumbling and fretting over a bag of grass seed that she seemed to have ripped open and spilled over by accident in the wrong spot.

I heard her muttering curse words under her breath as she tried to scoop up the grass seeds mixed with dirt back into the bag, not seeming to really care.

I walked closer to Ann and kneeled beside her, scooping up grass seeds just as she was and dumped them in the brutally torn bag.

I looked up at her and noticed her face was quite red, flustered, perhaps?

"Hey," I said, peering over at her with mildly curious eyes.

"…Hi," Ann responded in a rather low, apologetic voice. "Sorry. I can be so clumsy…"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to the ground, scooping up more seeds.

"Everyone's clumsy at some point or another. Doesn't really matter, there's no reason to be sorry."

Ann simply remained silent and Popuri came over and began doing the same; dumping the remaining seeds into the bag.

"Ann, what were you doing ripping the bag so fiercely?" Popuri said, giggling teasingly.

Ann sighed, dropping her shoulders. "I don't know… Sorry, I didn't mean to."

I watched Popuri's facial expression turn quickly into a look of worry and confusion. Personally, I may not have known Ann for long, but it didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong, Ann?" Popuri asked, resting one of her hands on Ann's shoulder.

"No-nothing! I'm fine," Ann quickly stuttered, trying to form her regular cheerful smile.

"It's normally Gray's job to plant the grass seeds… And this is in the completely wrong spot, what were you doing?" Popuri asked sincerely.

I watched Ann's ever changing expression and concluded that there was something terribly wrong that was bothering her. But I never was one to pry, nor the type of person to actually care.

Heartless, perhaps, but why should I even bother if I didn't care about the person in any bit? If anything, this was sort of getting on my nerves. I couldn't stand it when people couldn't voice what was wrong with them, and this was one of the many things that made me hate girls.

Not that I had anything against Ann – she seemed to be a decent enough person. That personality trait that the majority of all girls seemed to have just irks me in the worst way imaginable. Why was it just so hard to spit out whatever the hell was bothering you?

I sighed softly, a sigh that was barely audible. I stood up, brushing the dirt from my pants and hands as I watched Ann pick up the rest of the grass seeds. I reached over, closing the torn bag with both of my hands and lifted it up off the ground.

"Where is this supposed to go?" I asked, rather tonelessly.

Ann then motioned with her finger to the right of where we were. "Past the gate in the right-hand corner…"

Taking that as my answer, I carried the bag to the spot in which she indicated, ignoring the blush that slowly crept onto her faintly freckled cheeks.

* * *

"Aaron?" Popuri called after me, a hint of desperation in her voice.

I had left the Green Farm without uttering a word besides 'see you later' to Ann. I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with me besides the point that I was on edge – I couldn't relax. Something about that girl was starting to unsettle me.

I stopped walking, halting right in front of the entrance to my farm. I turned around slowly to see Popuri running up to me and I couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt.

_Popuri…_

As soon as she reached me, she grasped her fingers around my wrist tightly as she took in even breaths to catch her breath.

The scent of her perfume was emitting straight out of her and it began to overwhelm me – the fragrance was so sweet… it made me want to devour her right there and then. The sweet smell of Moon Drop flowers and strawberries… it was purely intoxicating and it was beginning to fog my thoughts.

"Aaron?" Popuri cooed softly, gazing up at me with her large eyes.

"Mmm…?"

I quickly snapped out of my trance as I grasped my surroundings. I showed her a slightly embarrassed and hesitant smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"What is it, Popuri?" I asked softly.

"What happened back there?" She asked, becoming a bit more stern.

_She doesn't seem to miss a thing, does she?_

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," I said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't believe you," she replied.

She drew her hand back from my wrist and crossed her arms in a pout, staring at me in anticipation and eagerness.

_Cute…_

I couldn't help but stifle my chuckling; the look on her face was beyond adorable. She couldn't pull off the look of false anger that well.

_I'm sure she's a terrible liar._

"You're not supposed to be laughing, Aaron! I'm being serious!" She said desperately, her voice rising.

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer and let them out fully. I wasn't even laughing because I thought it was funny – she was just… way too cute for words.

Popuri stuck her tongue out at me childishly and turned her back on me, walking towards my farm, with her hands behind her back. I remained where I was standing as I continued to watch her walk onto my property, stopping in front of my poor-excuse for a house. She began turning her body ever so slightly, just enough so her long hair was bouncing this way and that as she inspected my house.

I grinned as I took a few long strides to be a step behind her and grabbed both her hands playfully, twirling her around to face me.

The look on her face was of course, one of shock. Her green eyes were wide and curious, seeming to be waiting eagerly for something. Her face was pulsating a deep, rosy pink and it only made her that much more beautiful.

I leaned my face in closer to hers and gave her a small smile, enjoying the surprised expression on her face.

"Aaron?" She breathed.

Her warm breath wafted onto my face and it smelled just as delicious as her body. Pausing all thinking, I closed my eyes and slowly reached my arms around her, pulling her into my body, strongly yet gingerly. Not caring that I shouldn't get too close – I couldn't deny the feeling of longing any longer.

I was hungry for her.

I inhaled her scent and it made me dizzy – it was just… way _too_ good. I couldn't help but wanting more than this. Wanting much, much more.

I heard her emit a small gasp and I only held her tighter, running my hands up and down her spine gently. Her tiny body fit in perfectly with mine and the physical contact felt so harmonious - so perfect as if God intended this to happen.

I enjoyed this new-found feeling to its fullest capacity; it was all so euphoric… her smell, our touch. I didn't want to ever let go and I couldn't get enough of her.

We were lingering here on Earth, but it felt as if all time had stopped and we were suspended in time. Our surroundings seemed to take a sudden halt and our breathing slowed. But my heart, on the other hand, was beating as if it was threatening to jump out of my chest – painful, almost.

I felt overwhelmed, and the feeling of Popuri returning my embrace only made me that much more elated. She was so warm…

The brief feeling of our beautiful escapism ended as Popuri took in a deep breath and whispered quietly:

"Aaron… I… I like you."

- - - - - End: Clockwork Silence - - - - -

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	5. Beautiful Filth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 5: Beautiful Filth - - - - -

I stood there, holding this beautiful, fragile being in my arms that had slightly wide, shocked eyes. My mind went blank and it then began to race, my heart beat beginning to thump faster and faster in an uneven rhythm… so much that it slightly began to hurt.

_She likes me?_

Why did this concept seem so hard to just… grab? I shouldn't be surprised like this, I shouldn't be so dumbfounded. I didn't doubt my capabilities for an instant to capture the heart of this petit woman, and yet… Why did it seem so utterly and morally _wrong_?

"What…?" I sputtered out.

I felt Popuri's body tense and harden against my chest and I could hardly feel her body inhale and exhale shakily. As close as she was, it felt as if she was ten feet away.

…I couldn't feel her warmth anymore.

"I…" Popuri trailed off. "I like you… Aaron…"

Popuri released her grip and stepped away from my body, seeming to examine the look on my face. And by the sudden shift of her delicate features, she didn't look too pleased by what she saw.

I couldn't quite explain the beauty of her expression right then and there – it was pained, desperate, and slightly hopeless. But as depressing as it may have been, it made me want to just… devour her. I wanted to kiss those pink, plump lips of hers and to run my tongue against her bare skin… to claim every inch of hers as mine.

I felt my stomach lurch, and I suddenly felt sick.

"Popuri…" I feebly said. "I… You honestly can't be serious."

She remained still, her eyes suddenly seemed to just go blank and morbidly darken. She shifted her eyes to look at the stone beneath her feet and began biting on the pink flesh of her lip.

It ached to see her like that. It was pure rejection as she saw it and I felt rotten to my very core – my very being. I should be thrilled, I should be embracing her as tight as I possibly could, I should… be kissing her.

But then why did I reject her? What was this gut feeling I had that made me so uneasy?

"I'm sorry Aaron… I shouldn't have been so foolish to think that maybe… I actually had a chance with you. But I must just be… another girl," Popuri said slowly, her voice becoming more and more muffled by her tears.

"Popuri…" I started but only to see her rush off in the direction to her house.

_It's not like that…_

* * *

I groaned as I lurched over my toilet, throwing up all that was left inside of my body. Just water. I had been puking as soon as I got home and my body was trying to tell me something just wasn't right anymore.

Nothing would be right anymore.

But… what?

I sighed as I heaved myself away from the toilet, numb to the disgusting smell. I leaned over my sink, washing my face and then beginning to brush my teeth in a slow motion. I stared at my sorry face in the mirror and I looked horrible – an absolute mess.

My stomach lurched again as I pictured Popuri's broken face in my mind and I hovered over the sink, my mouth gaping open waiting for more bodily fluids to release… only saliva dripped out, slinking out slowly.

Sighing, I rinsed my mouth out quickly with water and dried my face with a towel, exiting the bathroom hastily.

* * *

My entire body ached and it felt as if my back was raw and beaten. As if someone continuously whipped it until it was red and bleeding. There was something abnormal happening to me and god, I wish I knew what it was…

_This isn't normal._

I wanted to see her… I just wanted to see her so bad. To release this pain and anxiety within me. I wanted her to soothe me with her warm hands and to cherish me. I wanted her to hold me and tell me it was okay; tell me that she would be here for me and only me. I wanted… her to tell me she would never let me go.

But I couldn't and she wouldn't. The damage was already done and I had already hurt her – what was the point in going back and telling her my true feelings?

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

As if the sky heard my cries, it suddenly began to downpour… Fast and heavy droplets crashed against the house and my mind went blank as I quickly rushed outside. It was as if I was in slow motion, racing for the door, anxiety and eagerness rising. Only to be finally released in the cool, icy spring rain.

I stood there, my palms faced upward, my eyes closed. The rain was pelting down on me but it felt as if it was soft feathers floating down on me. Soft angelic feathers… calling my name.

I breathed in heavily, enjoying the scent that engulfed me and quickly ripped my shirt off desperately. I felt at peace for a mere, lonely second… I lurched forward, letting the rain pelt my sore back and my back alone.

I winced in pain; it felt as if my back was on fire… that it was burning. It felt as if something would jut out of it any minute – that something frightening was nesting inside me, beneath my skin.

_God please… Please… Tell me what's wrong with me. Am I… dying?_

* * *

The days passed and my back only increasingly grew more and more in pain. Despite this, I continuously worked in my field. I wanted to keep my mind off of everything I possibly could and this was the only way that actually happened to work. I rarely ever went into town and if I did, Popuri blatantly avoided me at all costs.

It hurt, yes, of course it hurt. To see her watering the flowers to look up for a brief second only to see me and she would quickly look back down again… it only pained me. Pained me to watch that hurt and shocked expression that shown blatantly in her emerald, green eyes.

I hated it. Each time I wanted to just walk up to her and tell her how sorry I was but I felt I couldn't even do that.

Something was pulling me – something was pulling me far away from her. That something about her and me just wasn't right. That something horrible would happen if I claimed her as mine.

But I was ready… to just throw that all away and tell her that I wanted to love her. To never have to think about anything and just live and love.

_Why can't I be normal too?_

* * *

"Popuri?"

"What is it, Mom?" Popuri replied, looking over to her mother.

"Why don't you ever see Aaron anymore? Did something happen? He never comes to the shop anymore… I'm worried…" Lilia said, her voice filled with concern.

Popuri simply bit her lip and gave her mother a weak smile. "Nothing happened. Everything's fine between us."

_Nothing at all…_

"Hmm…" Lilia said, watching her daughter with nervous, cautious eyes.

"I'm going out," Popuri said dully after a brief, awkward pause.

"Okay dear…" Lilia replied.

Popuri heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed a few flower seeds and walked slowly out of the door, her head slightly drooped.

Upon exiting the Florist Shop, she leaned against the door looking down at the bag of seeds she brought with her. They were Rare Pink Cat Mint seeds that her father had found in a distant country. She had never seen them in bloom before since they were slightly harder to grow than other flowers, especially the flowers that were native to this town.

_Maybe they'd grow well near the Goddess Pond…_

With that, Popuri grabbed a watering can and headed to the pond, lost in thought.

* * *

When Popuri reached the pond, she placed the seeds and watering can down neatly next to the water's edge. As she looked around, she saw something white emerge from the bushes, bounding towards her.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Popuri giggled, picking up the white, baby rabbit.

The rabbit sniffed at Popuri's fingers in curiosity, staring up at her with large eyes.

Rabbits were nervous creatures and this rabbit seemed particularly relaxed, seeming to know that Popuri wouldn't hurt him. Or maybe it was just because the creatures found in these forests knew that the people of this town weren't dangerous and would never consider laying a finger on them.

He continued sniffing at her fingers and began nibbling on her thumb, his whiskers constantly twitching.

Popuri giggled innocently and stroked the baby's head softly and lovingly.

"I wish I could keep you," Popuri said, resting the rabbit back onto the ground.

The rabbit didn't move, he simply sat there watching her with the same large eyes, bundled up in the small, white lump that he was.

Popuri simply smiled and kneeled down on the soft earth, not really caring that she was getting her skirt dirty.

"I think this is a good spot… don't you think?" Popuri asked, shifting her head to look at the little rabbit.

She giggled again and began digging slowly in the earth with her bare hands. She made a little hole and dropped a few flower seeds in and put the right amount of water in along with them. She covered up the hole with dirt and it looked as if no one was there in the first place.

She continued this process until she emptied the entire bag of seeds; making twelve holes total.

"One of these is bound to grow…"

Popuri stood up smiling, satisfied with her work. She leaned next to the pond, rinsing her hands free of dirt.

The rabbit was still there, he had watched the entire time. He hopped to one of the places Popuri had planted seeds and sniffed at it curiously before turning away, hopping back towards Popuri.

"I'll be back tomorrow, little one," Popuri said, smiling.

Popuri kneeled back down to rest on her heels, cocking her head slightly at the rabbit.

"You're so lucky that you don't have to worry about love… I wonder if it's because I'm not pretty enough…" Popuri said, sighing.

"Or maybe it's because I said it too soon… I don't know what I was thinking. Ugh! I want to see him so bad."

Popuri buried her face in her hands as if she was embarrassed to show it; sighing.

_What do I do…?_

* * *

"Hi, Ann!" Popuri exclaimed as she walked onto their ranch.

"Oh, hey Popuri," Ann replied a bit baffled. "What are you doing here? I don't think it's Sunday…"

Popuri laughed and shook her head. "It's not but I'd thought I'd come visit anyway. There isn't much to do today… The shop was so stifling today."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well then uhh… Hm. We can go down to the beach or something," Ann said, smiling.

"The beach sounds good," Popuri replied.

Popuri wanted someone to talk to, someone to be around. Anything but just standing around bored with nothing to do – to let her think about him.

Please, anything but that.

* * *

Ann and Popuri rested themselves in the sand. Ann plopped down, not caring how dirty she would get as Popuri rested on her heels. The two of them stared out at the ocean, admiring how pretty and calm it was today – the waves were very still and everything was moving in sync.

"What're you thinking about, Ann?" Popuri asked, quietly.

"Hm…? Oh… Nothing really. I was just watching the waves and it felt like I was just… being drawn in and that my mind went blank. I dunno, it was a weird moment," Ann admitted sheepishly.

Popuri simply giggled softly and nodded.

"So, Popuri…" Ann said in a barely audible voice. "How has Aaron been?"

"Huh…? Why would you ask me something like that?" Popuri asked, trying to mask her hurt.

"Oh!" Ann quickly said, her face growing more and more red. "It's just… I thought you guys were a couple… or s-something."

Popuri simply stared at her before replying and began laughing hesitantly. "No no… You can't be serious, Ann! Come on… We… We're just friends."

"Oh… I see…" Ann said, slightly relieved yet slightly unconvinced.

"Besides… He wouldn't like a girl like me anyway. I think I'm way too bland for his tastes," Popuri said, frowning.

Ann watched her quietly, wondering why she would say that. "No way! You're really pretty, you know. Don't be so down on yourself."

Popuri laughed quietly, forcing a smile. She sighed and looked down, playing with the grains of sand in between her fingers. It was warm and hot from the sun and it felt so good to the touch.

_I wish I could just bury myself. I hate this._

"Ann… Is there anyone that you like?" Popuri teased. "Do you like Aaron?"

Ann suddenly laughed out loud, rather dramatically. "No way! You c-can't be serious, Popuri!"

Popuri watched her with wide-eyes, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Besides, Karen has the hots for him anyway. There's no way I'd be able to compete with her. But it doesn't matter since I don't like him. Hahaha…" Ann started laughing rather awkwardly.

Popuri simply giggled silently.

_She does like him… And I knew Karen would like him… This is ridiculous. I should just give up now. There's no point in hoping; he already rejected me._

"So… What do you think of Harris? When do you think he's gonna get the guts to ask Maria out?" Popuri said giggling childishly, trying to lift the mood.

"And Elli! I can't believe she has the hots for the bakery master… He's so much older than her!" Popuri added.

Ann nodded in agreement. She wasn't one to gossip about other people but anything would do now for her to get over her small depression.

"And the bakery master is so dense… I bet he has no idea," Ann agreed.

The two of them continued to talk about the village's couples, finding anything they could possibly say to avoid talking about their own love lives.

* * *

"Thanks for today, Ann… I had fun! We should get together more often," Popuri said happily. "I feel so much better."

Ann blushed slightly. "Aw, no problem! Whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Hehe. I'll see you later then," Popuri replied as she waved, leaving the ranch.

"Bye!" Ann said as she waved to Popuri's back until she was out of sight.

Ann then sighed and slumped her shoulders. She stood there, motionless, feeling very… alone. She was grateful that Popuri stopped by, and as much as she hated herself for admitting, she was grateful that Popuri and Aaron… weren't together.

_Why am I thinking this? Doesn't Popuri deserve to be happy too? I'm so selfish._

Ann cursed herself under her breath, and kicked the dirt beneath her, watching small dust clouds form.

_This isn't like me…_

Ann crouched down onto the ground, balancing herself on her heels as she buried her face in her hands.

_This sucks. Maybe it'd just be better if I didn't like him at all. Then none of this would have to happen and I can go back to normal. Why do I even like him in the first place? I barely know the guy! I probably don't even like him. It's just 'cause he's good looking._

_Karen can have him._

- - - - - End: Beautiful Filth - - - - -

**I'll be a lot more active cuz my summer vacation just started. Yay.**

**Review loveys! :3**

**- Tara**


	6. Mockingbird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 6: Mockingbird - - - - -

I awoke in a shock, my body uncomfortable and clammy. I couldn't steady my breathing and I couldn't stop my trembling. My breaths came out ragged and uneven and my entire body was soaked in sweat.

I felt hot tears forming in my eyes and I wasted no time in pulling the covers off of my frigid body and scrambling in the darkness to flick the light switch on. I raced to the bathroom, tripping over a bump in the carpet, resulting in a dull ache in my big toe. I cursed harshly under my breath and flattened out the protruding bump in the cheap, old carpet.

Reaching the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror; all I could notice was my ghastly, pale face and my bloodshot eyes. In fact, I didn't look like 'me' at all… It actually kind of scared me.

_What on earth is happening to me?_

My knees buckled, gave out, and I blacked out onto the cold and unwelcoming tile of my bathroom floor.

* * *

"Hello, baby!" Popuri chirped to the baby bunny as she entered the Goddess Pond. "I'm so happy that you're here again today. You know, you're the one thing that's actually been keeping me sane lately."

The bunny bounded up to the petit, pink-haired girl and looked up at her expectantly. She giggled softly and bent over slightly, gently stroking the white rabbit's fuzzy head.

It's been a week now since Popuri had first planted the seeds, and she returns every morning at the same time to tend to them. And the baby rabbit is always sitting there, waiting for her without a doubt whether or not she'd show.

"How are my seeds today? Have you been guarding them for me?" Popuri cooed softly to the rabbit.

She made her way to one buried seed pile one at a time, giving each one a fair amount of water with love and care.

"It's going to look so beautiful once they all bloom. I can't wait to see what they look like. Papa said they're the color of my hair," she said softly, giggling.

Her thoughts slowly traced back to Aaron – he was all she could think about really. Day in and day out… Her shoulders slumped and her lips turned into a pouting frown.

_Maybe… Maybe I should talk to him?_

"Hey, baby, what do you think I should do? Do you think I should try talking to him?"

The rabbit simply stared at her as he nibbled on a seed he had found on the ground. Popuri smiled and continued talking in a soft tone of voice.

"Maybe I should apologize… Everyone's catching on. Even Papa! He can be so dense, you know? Everyone's noticed that Aaron never comes into town and that I've been sulking. And plus… Mama's the biggest gossip queen _ever_. You can't keep anything from her."

Popuri threw her arms up in defeat and fell back onto the ground. The rabbit bounded up to her side, and nuzzled up against her cheek. She giggled and kissed him on his tiny, pink nose.

"I think I'll stop by and see him today…" She concluded, smiling to herself.

* * *

A loud knock on my door ruptured the dead silence. I blinked a few times as my vision was unclear and hazy – unaware of where I was. I groaned as I slowly realized that I was sprawled out on my bathroom floor – my body still numb and clammy.

_I blacked out…?_

Knock, knock, knock.

I sighed, sat up, and held my head in my hands – trying to ease my sudden massive headache. I rubbed my temples in slow, circular motions before finally standing up.

I looked at my pathetic face in the mirror for a brief moment, before being interrupted by the same knocking. I quickly turned the sink faucet on and splashed cold water into my face, attempting to wash away just a bit of my pitiful-ness. I quickly brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror once again, mentally deciding that I was looking the best I could for the time being.

I switched the light off and closed the bathroom door behind me. I looked over at my digital clock and it read 11:31am in blaring, neon-green numbers.

I sighed and stopped in front of my door, pondering whether or not I should open it.

…

"Fuck it," I mumbled, reaching for the doorknob.

The sunlight washed into my face and into my house to the point where I felt blind. It was so unbearable I thought I actually was going to _go_ blind.

_When was the last time I was outside? Damn, I don't even know._

I groaned and shielded my squinting eyes away from the sun and I heard a familiar, quiet giggle.

_Wait a minute…_

I dropped my hand quickly and forced my eyes open to see Popuri standing in front of me. I was so lost for words that if you asked me what my name was, I wasn't going to be able to tell you it.

"Hi, Aaron…" Popuri whispered.

"H-Hi…" I responded, my mouth dry and unbearable. "What… what are you doing here?" I stammered lamely.

"I just… I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for acting the way I did… And I'm sorry for ignoring you the past couple of weeks…" Popuri replied. "I overreacted… And I'm sorry for telling you the things that I did… I'd like to be friends. I mean…"

I felt a sharp stab of pain growing in my abdomen and I simply stood there, gawking at her in disbelief.

_Please don't say it._

"What I mean to say is… I got over you. And I'd still love to be friends…"

Silence.

"I don't want to be friends," I replied flatly. "You got over me? That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard in my entire life."

Popuri's head shot up and she looked at me dead in the eye. Her face was painted with hurt and shock and it looked as if she was on the verge of tears. But before she could say anything, I grabbed her by her frail wrist and pulled her body into mine fast and furiously. I held onto her for dear life, as if I was drowning and she was my only heavenly aid.

"Don't tell me you're over me. Don't tell me that. Tell me you want to love me. Don't lie to yourself! Tell me you need me as much as I need you," I pleaded in half sobs. "Don't tell me you want to be 'just friends'. Are you trying to kill me?"

"A-Aaron… Wait…" Popuri sobbed quietly, in utmost shock.

"Why did you have to be so dense? Couldn't you see all along that I've had feelings for you? That day… when you told me, I was so happy that I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe that you would be in love with me. Especially after hearing rumors about you and Gray being a couple."

Popuri fell silent and didn't utter a word. I felt her arms wrap around me tightly and I eased my grip on her and took a small step back to look at her fully.

She was crying… And I felt rotten to my very core. I was making the one girl I ever loved, cry. I couldn't tell if she was crying because she was sorry and that she was truly over me… or because she did, in fact, still have feelings for me.

And quite frankly, I hoped it was the latter of the two.

"Aaron," she whispered. "Will you… kiss me?"

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she was blushing a beautiful rosy, pink. She reached up on her tip-toes with her eyes closed, waiting… and expecting.

I gulped quietly and I bent down, leaning in closer to her lips. I wasn't exactly skilled in this area and the fact that she was waiting so expectantly made me that much more nervous.

Her sweet breath fanned my face and the aroma emitting from her body was entirely intoxicating and unbearable… causing all of my nerves to simply dissipate. I pressed my lips to hers gingerly and wrapped my arms around her, relishing the warmth and taste of her sweet, cherry lips.

"Mmm…" She giggled softly as we broke apart.

I opened my eyes and locked eyes with her shining, emeralds. Tears were no longer rolling down her face and her face was brimming with happiness. She looked so euphoric that it nearly broke my heart – watching someone as beautiful and angel-like as her nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine as she giggled again as I leaned in for another kiss. This time though, I decided to experiment.

I nibbled her bottom lip, sucking on it gently. Her mouth opened slightly, and I mimicked the move and slowly let my tongue slide into her wet mouth and teased her tongue with mine.

I felt myself smiling at the silent moan she let out and continued tracing my tongue into every crevice of hers that I could possibly reach.

I couldn't explain the glorious feeling that I was witnessing right then and there. It was so strong and passionate that there weren't any words to describe how amazing it was to just… kiss her. The thoughts of just merely kissing her raced through my mind before they were suddenly interrupted by my own sexual thoughts and desires. And I didn't want those thoughts to leave… They gave my body an unbelievable amount of love and lust.

I pulled slowly away from her – if that kept up, I wouldn't have been able to control myself to just devour her completely and fully.

"Aaron?" Popuri cooed quietly and lovingly. "Why did you stop?"

I laughed and ruffled up my already messy hair. "There was no telling what I would have done if that continued. It's hard to keep my composure around you, Popuri."

"…Then don't."

- - - - - End: Mockingbird - - - - -

**I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but I hope it's equally as pleasing.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


End file.
